


Kiss the Bride

by TheEagleGirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Art, F/M, Modern AU, Wedding, originally posted on my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/pseuds/TheEagleGirl
Summary: (They wanted to recreate the forehead kiss for their wedding photos)





	Kiss the Bride

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't even know how to post fanart on AO3 because I literally suck at technology...but it's really easy and now i feel stupid :(
> 
> Enjoy!!!

(aka the only picture they own where Jon is taller than Sansa)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this! If you do, please comment/let me know, and follow me on tumblr for more art! I'm @visenyastargaryen


End file.
